youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Repzion
Daniel Sulzbach (born ), better known online as MrRepzion or just Repzion is an American YouTuber from Seattle, Washington State. Daniel is known for variety of videos on Youtube. His channel could be described as a, "Jack of All Trades" there really isn't anything he won't cover or talk about. He used to run a sucessful series called Facepalm Sunday, ''which was sadly halted when the adpocalypse hit in 2017 demonitizting all of his content. His early videos on Youtube stemmed from his conversion out of religion. On July 29th, 2012 he made a video titled, "Saying Goodbye To Religion " where he announced he was leaving Chrisitanity. He made several follow up videos about his experience in the church from being sexually assaulted , bullied, to eventually outcasted due to his beliefs in theistic evolution. Also during this time he fell into the addiction of self-harm and went into therapy for recovery. He has a total of 1400+ videos on his channel. Drama Onision On June 25th, 2011 Repzion made his very first video towards another popular Youtuber named Onision titled, "Re: Shiloh Forgot Me " in this video Repzion describes the strange behavior of Onision filming his girlfriend having a grand mal seizure. After that video, Repzion kept his audience up to date with the strange behaviors/objectiable things Onision would say and do online. This lead Onision to accuse him of stalking and harassment by covering the things he did online. In 2020, Onision took Repzion to court under false allegations of harassment and cyberstalking. The cased was dismissed by Onision himself once he found out Repzion had legal representation. Repzion talks about his court experience here and responds to Onisions other allegations Keemstar Repzion and Keemstar had some drama some years ago when Keemstar said on Twitter that he couldn't wait to report Youtuber Totalbiscuit https://www.youtube.com/user/TotalHalibut death of cancer. TotalBiscuit was one of Repzion's favorite content creators. Upset that that Keemstar would say something that terrible, he made a tweet in response to Keemstar making an off-colored-joke about his daughter not recieving enough attention from her father, thus may have a future in prostitution. Keemstar has since held a grudge for years towards Repzion, despite Repzion apologizing to him for his joke. GradeAUnderA On September 6th, 2016 Repzion made a response video to another Youtuber by the name of GradeAunderA. GradeAunderA accused Repzion's Daniel of not being "advertiser friendly" whereas Daniel's original video on the subject of demonitization showcased that videos of his that contained no controversial content, profanity, etc where still being demonetized On May 24th, 2014 Repzion uploaded a video titled, "Addressing Respect it in response to a very old video he uploaded in 2009 of him expressing that he was going to commit suicide at age 21. Antia Sarkeesian On March 18th, 2016 Repzion uploaded a video titled, "The FBI Visited Me Today - Anita Sarkeesian Does Not Deserve Threats " in this video he explains that the Seattle FBI visited him due to someone writing up a bogus bomb threat to an university that Anita Sarkeesian was speaking at. Anita Sarkeesian is a radical feminist who created a webseries about sexist tropes in video games along with creating a kickstarter campaign for her video game series. Repzion made an entire series responding/debunking her overall claims that video games are sexist. Personal Life Daniel became a Christian at age 5 when his mother expressed that unless he became a believer in Jesus Christ, he would burn in hell for eternity. To any 5 year old, the concept of hell is terrifying. Growing up in a Christian household, and being homeschooled, created a very repressed childhood, one that ultimately affected him in his teenage years when he left religion. Most of his childhood was spent at home making trails in the woods, building treehouses, hiking, airsoft, and only socializing with other church children on Sundays & Fridays. While he endured love & acceptance from his mother, his father on the other hand hated Daniel for asking serious questions about Christanity. Many of these conversations resulted in verbal abuse from his father expressing his disappoint & hatred that his son would even doubt his religous beliefs, much less, question them. Daniel's father never supported Daniel using Youtube as an outlet for expression, something he never had growing up. Daniel was kicked out of his home by his father for the Youtube content he published on his channel against Christianity at the age of 21. The development of his Youtube channel stemmed from his inability to express his feelings, thoughts, and doubts about religion. In fact, some of his first videos were attempting to share the good news of Jesus Christ & his personal walk with Jesus. In 2015, Daniel's father had a stroke causing him permanent brain damage. This brain damage actually reversed (turned off part) his brain cheminstry in such a way that his father was no longer resentful, hateful, or abusive in anyway. His father had a complete change in personality, something that even strengthen his parents marriage. Daniel now has a strong, loving, relationship with his father. In 2017, Daniel's father was dianogsed with stage 2 pancreatic cancer -- during this time Daniel went back to school to pursue a trade degree in welding technology due to the Youtube demonitiztion since Youtube was no longer financially viable. On September 10th, Daniel uploaded a video titled, "Personal in which he thanks his audience for supporting him going back to school along with showing his welding technology degree. Termination A hacker known as 'Lizard Squad' hacked YouTube on November 23, 2017, terminating MrRepzion's channel for about 10 hours (MrRepzion stated). People thought this would be the end of YouTube until it was found that a hacker terminated multiple big channels, such as iDubbbzTV DramaAlert, Papa Jake, Styxhexenhammer666, Conan O'Brien, and including MrRepzion. He has made a video addressing the situation. External links * Main channel (MrRepzion) * Second channel (Humanoidreptile) Trivia * He made videos with the Amazing Atheist and Matthew Santoro. * He loves to travel. * He loves Star Wars & comics * He builds computers. *In 2013, YouTube had their second YouTube NextUp Competition. Out of thousands of submissions, he was one of 30 winners chosen. he won a $3,000 cash prize, $4,000 worth of production equipment and a two week-long “creator camps” at YouTube Space LA to film the projects. he won alongside notable YouTubers: Emmymadeinjapan & Peter Hollens. References 'This page was made on August 2, 2015 by DarkUnknownWarrior ''' Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers